


Ты уверен в том, что ты думаешь, ты знаешь?

by Koryuu



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RPF, Romance, WTF Combat 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koryuu/pseuds/Koryuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все знают, что Дженсен и Миша — вместе. Никто в этом и не сомневается. Они просто знают. Кроме Дженсена и Миши. Они этого не знают. Но события следующих нескольких недель ставят всех в равное положение</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты уверен в том, что ты думаешь, ты знаешь?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do You Know What You Think You Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649287) by [ljunattainable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/ljunattainable). 
  * Inspired by [Ты уверен в том, что ты думаешь, ты знаешь?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44326) by Koryuu. 



> Мой вклад в WTF Misha's Minions 2014. За беттинг спасибо Ernst Wolff и Марлюшка.

Все знают, что Дженсен и Миша — вместе. Никто в этом и не сомневается. Они просто знают. Кроме Дженсена и Миши. Они этого не знают.  
  
Но никто не знает, что Дженсен и Миша этого не знают. Кроме Джареда. Джаред знает, но никому не говорит, потому что, по его мнению, всё это очень забавно.  
  
Дженсен с Мишей часто тусят вместе, пусть не везде и всюду, как не разлей вода, но всё-таки много времени проводят в компании друг друга, а когда они не рядом, то всегда знают, где находится другой. Джаред не уверен, потому ли это, что они друг друга обо всём уведомляют, или они просто как-то знают. Но надеется на последнее, потому что это было бы гораздо забавней.  
  
Такая ситуация длится уже год, и всех всё прекрасно устраивает. Как тех, кто знает, так и тех, кто не знает. Но оказывается достаточно лишь пары событий, чтобы люди, которые думали, что знали, ощутили неуверенность в своём знании, а люди, которые не знали, теперь узнали, не уверенные, хотели ли они этого.  
  
* * *  
  
Первое происшествие, случившееся однажды холодным морозным утром в Ванкувере, со стороны выглядело достаточно маленьким и невинным. Когда Мишу спросили, где Дженсен, он не знал ответа.  
  
— Миша? — крикнул Боб через площадку.  
  
— Да? — Миша поднял взгляд, оторвавшись от написания сообщения в мобильнике.  
  
— Дженсен опаздывает. Где он?  
  
Миша слегка нахмурился и задумался, после чего ответил:  
  
— Если его здесь нет, то, прости, я не знаю.  
  
Миша не заметил обеспокоенных взглядов и вздохов. Он как ни в чём не бывало продолжил писать в телефоне, в то время как на площадке перешёптывались: «Должно быть, они поссорились», «Думаешь, у них всё хорошо?», «Миша выглядит таким грустным». Но Миша вовсе не выглядел грустным. Он даже не осознал значимость того, что впервые за год он не знал, где Дженсен, потому что он не знал, что всегда знал о местонахождении друга.  
  
Тем не менее Джаред крайне заинтересовался внезапным поворотом событий.  
  
— Почему ты не знаешь, где Дженсен?  
  
— Что? — Миша озадаченно посмотрел на почему-то весёлого Джареда. — Потому что я ему не сторож?  
  
— Вообще-то как раз-таки сторож, чувак, — загадочно ответил Джаред и, всё так же улыбаясь, ушёл, пока Миша не успел это осмыслить. Но пока Миша это осмысливал, вместо остроумного или саркастичного комментария ему пришло в голову только обеспокоенное: «И правда, где же он?».  
  
Именно в этот момент затрезвонил Мишин телефон, заливаясь рингтоном, поставленным на Дженсена.  
  
— Дженсен? Ты где? — и даже если голос у Миши звучал немного более обеспокоенно, чем ему хотелось бы признать, он решил это проигнорировать.  
  
— У машины спустило колесо. Пожалуйста, передай всем, что буду через полчаса и что я извиняюсь. И попроси Клиффа подобрать меня, ладно?  
  
Узнав, где Дженсен, Миша расслабился. И тут же рассердился на себя из-за того, что оправдал теперь уже не выглядевшее таким уж невинным замечание Джареда.  
  
Спустя полчаса Дженсен приехал на съёмочную площадку; опустившись на режиссёрский стул рядом с Мишей, он первым делом спросил:  
  
— Почему Джим спросил меня, не поругались ли мы?  
  
Миша поднял взгляд на Дженсена:  
  
— Без понятия.  
  
— Ты что-то кому-то рассказал?  
  
— О чём?  
  
— Ну не знаю. Может, о том, какой занозой в заднице я иногда бываю? — ухмыльнулся Дженсен.  
  
Проходя мимо, Джаред честно не мог поверить, как его друзья могут быть такими тупыми. Он чувствовал, что дальше будет ещё веселее.  
  
— Я скажу вам, почему, — произнёс он.  
  
Дженсен и Миша выжидающе посмотрели на Джареда, и Дженсен обвиняюще тыкнул в него пальцем:  
  
— Ты это сделал. Ты сказал всем, что мы поссорились.  
  
— Нет, ничего я не говорил! Боже, вроде, умные люди, а такие тормоза!  
  
— Так в чём тогда дело? — спросил Миша.  
  
— Этим утром ты, — Джаред указал на Мишу, — не знал, где был ты, — он указал на Дженсена.  
  
— И? — уточнил Миша.  
  
— И всё. В этом всё дело. Вы всегда знаете, где другой находится. Вы, что, серьёзно не замечали?  
  
— Нет, — Миша и Дженсен ответили одновременно.  
  
— Ах, ну разве это не мило, — ухмыльнулся Джаред. Миша и Дженсен сердито на него посмотрели. — В общем, — продолжил он, усаживаясь, — когда ты, Миша, не знал, где был ты, Дженсен, все решили, что вы поссорились. Всё просто.  
  
Миша и Дженсен явно не находили это таким простым.  
  
Миша встал, и Дженсен перевёл на него взгляд, начав спрашивать:  
  
— Миша, куда ты... О, — он озадаченно оборвал себя.  
  
Джаред заржал при виде растерянных и сбитых с толку выражений на их лицах. Миша пошел дальше, кусая губу, не дав себе сказать Дженсену, куда он направляется, а Дженсен проглотил недопроизнесённый вопрос.  
  
В следующие пару дней Дженсен и Миша потихоньку вернулись к привычному знанию местонахождения друг друга, успокоившись с тем, что они знали и не знали. А все остальные облегчённо выдохнули, что «ссора» закончилась, и успокоились тем, что Дженсен и Миша вместе и всё прекрасно.  
  
* * *  
  
Второе происшествие оказалось крупнее и страшнее и определённо пошатнуло уверенность Дженсена в том, что он знал и чего не знал, но успешно укрепило уверенность всех остальных.  
  
Несчастный случай на съёмочной площадке был не так уж ужасен, но Миша всё же нехило приложился при падении. Он ушиб голову и локоть, но отказался поехать в больницу. Дженсен и Джаред пытались его уговорить, но Миша был непреклонен, утверждая, что он в порядке, и они сдались. Но Фил всё-таки отправил его на час отдохнуть в трейлере, чтобы быть уверенным, что он вдруг не вырубится на площадке, и, естественно, Дженсен составил Мише компанию.  
  
Дженсен очень хорошо знал Мишу. Знал, как он двигался или сидел, как наклонял голову или говорил. Так что, как бы незначительны ни были изменения и как бы Миша ни старался их скрыть, он всё равно их заметил.  
  
— Ты же неважно себя чувствуешь, — сев на столик, он снова попробовал уговорить Мишу.  
  
Миша лежал, растянувшись на диване и закрыв предплечьем глаза от полуденного солнца, льющегося сквозь окно. Не меняя позы, он успокаивающе пробормотал Дженсену:  
  
— Я в порядке. Я и раньше ударялся головой. Болит, конечно, но и всего-то. А на руке просто будет синяк. Мне нужно только хорошенько выспаться.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, — голос Дженсена правда звучал обеспокоенным; Миша убрал руку и посмотрел на друга, но не знал, как ещё успокоить его, так что просто похлопал его по колену и сказал «Поверь мне» с самым искренним выражением на лице. Дженсен никогда не верил искреннему выражению на лице Миши, но сдался. Миша задремал на диване, а Дженсен, недовольный его упрямством, остался наблюдать.  
  
Спустя отпущенный час пришёл Фил узнать, как у Миши дела и нужно ли перераспределить запланированные на остаток дня съёмки. У Миши на затылке была шишка размером с яйцо и головная боль размером с сарай, но он работал и в худшем состоянии, так что он заверил, что в порядке. Ни Дженсен, ни Фил не выглядели убеждёнными, но так как единственный их вариант был запереть Мишу в трейлере, то они просто пожали плечами и все вместе вернулись на площадку.  
  
Но довольно скоро стало понятно, что Миша был не так уж и в порядке. Головная боль мешала ему сконцентрироваться, он забывал текст и пропускал метки, так что спустя время Фил подошёл к Дженсену:  
  
— Дженсен, отвези его домой. Пусть выспится. Сегодня мы снимем все крупные планы с Джаредом, так что расписание не пострадает.  
  
Предсказуемо, что Миша одновременно был и недоволен, и виновато извинялся, но всё же позволил Дженсену увезти его.  
  
Когда они зашли в Мишину квартиру, Миша даже позволил себе признаться Дженсену, что чувствовал усталость и головную боль, хотя он опустил детали, вроде расфокусированного зрения и невозможности вспомнить, где тапочки. Так что Дженсен свободно суетился вокруг Миши, пока у него в спальне под рукой не оказалось всё, что могло понадобиться, в первую очередь вода и таблетки от головной боли, и пока не увидел, как тот устроился в кровати, несмотря на ранний вечер.  
  
— Мне остаться? — Дженсен разглядывал Мишу, укутавшегося в одеяло и выглядящего очень сонным, глаза полуприкрыты, а волосы уже торчали так, словно он несколько часов проспал. — Я могу пойти в свою комнату. Мои запасные вещи здесь есть.  
  
— Да не, всё нормально. Я долго буду дрыхнуть. Так что езжай домой, — Миша уже засыпал, говоря почти неразборчиво.  
  
Дженсен всё равно остался. Он всё ещё беспокоился о Мише, об этом упрямом засранце. Его дом в двадцати минутах, и это ужасно далеко, если он вдруг срочно понадобится.  
  
Он попытался сказать Мише, что останется, но, услышав тихое сопение, смешливо фыркнул. Миша был из тех, кто умел быстро засыпать.  
  
Он не стал его будить, вместо этого добавив к вещам на прикроватной тумбочке Мишин мобильник, решив, что если Миша проснётся и он ему понадобится, то Миша ему позвонит. После чего он отправился на кухню раздобыть ужин и пиво.  
  
Джаред, закончив съёмки, пришёл проведать Мишу вскоре после полуночи. Он предположил, что Дженсен будет у Миши, и попросил Клиффа подкинуть его.  
  
— Как у него дела? — Джаред снял пальто и шарф и повесил их на крючки за дверью.  
  
— Спит с тех пор, как приехали. Хочешь пиво?  
  
— Да, было бы отлично, — объявил он, устало рухнув на диван. Дженсен пошёл к Мишину холодильнику за пивом, и Джаред как раз удобно устраивался на диване, когда услышал движение в другом конце квартиры. Когда Дженсен вернулся с пивом, он мотнул головой назад:  
  
— Миша встал. Не хочешь проверить как он?  
  
— Да, вернусь через минуту.  
  
— Дженсен? — голос звучал запыхавшимся и больным, и Миша был удивлён, но рад увидеть Дженсена. Он прислонился спиной к стене для поддержки. — Ты ещё здесь.  
  
— Ужасно выглядишь. Что не так? — Дженсен поддерживал Мишу за локоть обеими руками, на его лице отчётливо читались тревога и беспокойство при виде расфокусированного слегка испуганного взгляда Миши, блестящего от пота лба и от того, как нос и щёки слегка сморщивались, словно от противного вкуса. Футболка и штаны, в которых Миша спал, выглядели влажными и потными, липли к нему, отчего он казался меньше и худее, чем в действительности.  
  
— Неважно себя чувствую. Тошнит. — На этих словах Миша метнулся по коридору в ванную, и следом друг за другом послышались звук поднятой крышки унитаза и звук блюющего человека.  
  
Дженсен крикнул: «Джаред!» и быстро последовал за Мишей, оказавшись рядом, успокаивающе положил руку ему на спину. Он бормотал ему успокаивающие слова, вроде «Я здесь, всё хорошо, не волнуйся», когда Миша поднял голову и сел, прислонившись спиной к ванне и оторвав туалетной бумаги вытереть рот.  
  
Когда Джаред пришёл секунду спустя, он не был уверен, кто выглядел хуже. Миша, который выглядел очень больным и готовым вот-вот вырубиться, или Дженсен, который, казалось, был в полном ужасе. Джаред присел рядом с Мишей и быстро оценил его состояние:  
  
— Я вызову скорую помощь. И принесу воды, — Джаред вновь встал, но замер, смотря на Дженсена.  
  
Дженсен выглядел так, как будто не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать, как помочь, со смятённым жалобным выражением на лице он стоял над Мишей, держа руку на его плече. Казалось, он очень хочет сделать больше, но не был уверен, что надо.  
  
Увидев состояние друга, Джаред не мог не посочувствовать; желая как-то помочь, поддержать, он посоветовал:  
  
— С ним всё будет хорошо. Обними его. По его виду мне кажется, что ему это сейчас очень нужно, — ободряюще улыбнувшись, он ушёл.  
  
Вернувшись с водой для Миши, Джаред был рад увидеть, что Дженсен воспринял его слова буквально. Дженсен сидел, опёршись спиной о ванную, Миша лежал на нём, голова покоилась на его плече, Дженсен крепко обнимал его обеими руками, переплетя пальцы на его спине, и его голова была повёрнута к макушке Миши, куда он шептал успокаивающие слова. Теперь Дженсен выглядел менее напуганным, хотя Джареду показалось, что в его взгляде читалось какое-то недоумение, и он сделал себе мысленную пометку потом узнать, в порядке ли Дженсен, потому что сейчас было не до этого. Глаза Миши были закрыты, и Джаред не был уверен, в сознании ли тот.  
  
— Ничего, если я пойду подожду скорую? — уточнил Джаред и, когда Дженсен кивнул, вышел на парковку в ожидании команды медиков.  
  
В больнице вполне предсказуемо сочли, что Мише необходимо остаться на анализы и проверку. У него было сильное сотрясение, он подозревал об этом, но надеялся, что всё пройдёт, когда он отоспится.  
  
— Ну да, конечно, это всегда помогает, — проворчал Дженсен, за раздражением на упрямство друга скрывая беспокойство. У Миши хотя бы хватило совести выглядеть смущённым.  
  
Только когда врачи кучу раз заверили, что Миша будет в порядке и в отсутствие Дженсена не окажется тут же при смерти, Джаред наконец смог оттащить друга выпить кофе и переговорить.  
  
Все в больнице сочли, что это очень мило, что Дженсен так беспокоится о своём парне. Кроме, конечно, Дженсена, который не знал, что Миша был его парнем.  
  
— Ну, выкладывай. Что творится в твоём крошечном мозгу.  
  
Дженсен поначалу нахмурился и замялся, но потом со вздохом всё-таки поднял взгляд от тщательного изучения линолеума.  
  
— Я был там совершенно бесполезен и жалок. Как какая-то баба.  
  
После паузы Джаред счёл, что ему стоит сказать что-нибудь вроде: «Ага». Ладно, это было не особенно ободряюще, но оно возымело желаемый эффект.  
  
Дженсен вновь нахмурился:  
  
— Конечно, мы с Мишей друзья, и вполне закономерно, что мне не всё равно и я могу волноваться за него, но я испугался. По-настоящему испугался, — он замолк, обдумывая, что сказать дальше: — А потом ты сказал мне обнять его, и когда я обнял, это чувствовалось... не знаю... это чувствовалось правильным. Чувствовалось правильным приглядывать за ним. И я почувствовал себя лучше. И, кажется, он тоже почувствовал себя лучше. И это же странно, ведь так?  
  
— Э, насколько я вижу, всё отлично. Совсем не странно, как по мне. С чего бы этому быть странным?  
  
Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, не совсем уверенный, как его друг воспримет следующие слова, но всё же выдохнул:  
  
— Я хотел поцеловать его.  
  
— И?  
  
Дженсен явно не ожидал подобного ответа. Он нахмурился:  
  
— Мы друзья. Он парень. Я парень.  
  
— Парни целуются, и друзья целуются. Вообще-то я даже припоминаю, что ты уже проделывал подобное перед сотнями фанатов, — указал Джаред.  
  
— Я имею в виду, в романтическом смысле. Не будь придурком. Ты понял, о чём я, — проворчал Дженсен.  
  
Джаред широко улыбнулся:  
  
— Дженсен, в этом нет ничего плохого. Думаю, из вас выйдет прекрасная пара. — Так все думали, но он оставил эту мысль при себе.  
  
— Как смешно. Мне нравятся девушки. Всегда нравились. И Мише нравятся девушки.  
  
Джаред пожал плечами:  
  
— И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал?  
  
— Что я мелю ерунду, и что я почувствую себя лучше, как только Мише станет лучше, и что я просто слишком остро среагировал из-за приболевшего друга.  
  
— О. Я не буду говорить ничего подобного.  
  
— Почему это?  
  
— Потому что это полная хрень, и ты это знаешь.  
  
После долгой паузы, которую Джаред решил не заполнять, Дженсен, смотря куда угодно, только не на Джареда, наконец спросил:  
  
— Что если он не чувствует того же?  
  
— А что если чувствует? — парировал Джаред.  
  
— Ты не помогаешь, — недовольно пробубнил Дженсен.  
  
— Я не знаю, что ответить. Хочешь, чтобы я спросил его?  
  
Стоило Дженсену представить, как Джаред мог бы подступиться к Мише с этим разговором, как ответ сам слетел с языка:  
  
— Да ни за что. Не смей.  
  
* * *  
  
Спустя две недели после Мишиного несчастного случая настал срок очередной конвенции. Территориально она была достаточно близко, поэтому боссы отправили на неё всех, но и достаточно далеко, поэтому пришлось селиться в отеле.  
  
Дженсен всё так же испытывал те чувства, что донимали его, когда Миша приболел, но он всё ещё не обсудил их с Мишей. Он был уверен, что Миша не заметил, что что-то изменилось.  
  
Миша гадал, какого хрена происходит с Дженсеном, но решил дать ему пространство самому разобраться. Но если к конвенции он не управится и фигня продолжится, то тогда Миша спросит.  
  
А Джаред? Ну, Джаред просто продолжал посмеиваться над Дженсеном. Но если повезёт и его договорённость сработает, то скоро ему больше не придётся шутливо угрожать Дженсену, что он сам всё расскажет Мише.  
  
Вскоре после того как они прибыли в отель на время конвенции, Дженсен быстро промаршировал по коридору до находящейся неподалёку комнаты Джареда.  
  
— Открой дверь, ублюдок! — он заколотил по двери кулаком, оглянулся в сторону Миши, тот стоял у входа в свою комнату, выглядя озадаченным и немного испуганным. Вообще-то он стоял не просто у входа в свою комнату. Он стоял у входа в их комнату! Комнату, выбранную — по словам ассистента, которую Дженсен успел допросить — Джаредом, поселившим в ней Дженсена и Мишу. Ассистент, которая конечно же знала, что Дженсен и Миша были вместе, не сочла странной такую договорённость, но когда Дженсен взбесился, тут же сообщила всему миру, что в раю неспокойно.  
  
Когда Джаред открыл дверь, Дженсен сразу прошёл внутрь. Улыбающийся Джаред закрыл за ним дверь.  
  
— Ты что творишь? Я не могу провести ночь в одной комнате с Мишей. Это будет ад.  
  
— Или, возможно, рай, — усмехнулся Джаред.  
  
— Или, возможно, я захочу провалиться сквозь землю от смущения, когда он заметит мой стояк, а у меня сейчас встаёт каждый раз, когда он поблизости.  
  
— Ого... Слишком много информации. Да ладно тебе. Ты как девчонка-подросток мешкаешь всё время, умереть со скуки. Просто попробуй поговорить с ним. Или ещё что-нибудь. Если у вас ничего не получится, то у него не будет к тебе претензий, — Джаред не мог не подколоть: — или будут, если тебе повезёт.  
  
— Совсем не смешно. Я очень надеюсь, что ты готов обратно всё склеивать, после того как оно нахрен развалится, — Дженсен гневно вышел, разозлённый не меньше, чем когда пришёл.  
  
— Что происходит? — спросил Миша, когда Дженсен вернулся в «их» комнату.  
  
— Ничего, — Дженсен раздосадованно махнул рукой, — просто Джаред как обычно.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
  
— Нет! — выдал Дженсен с таким гневом и страстью, что ошарашил Мишу, после чего всё-таки взял себя в руки и сделал глубокий вдох. — Прости.  
  
— Э, да ничего. — Немного помолчав, Миша продолжил: — Я позвонил на ресепшен и попросил ещё комнату. Сказал, что произошла ошибка. — Он внимательно наблюдал за лицом Дженсена. Он не представлял, что происходит, но был чертовски уверен, что это имело отношение к ошибке с комнатой. Обычно Миша мог читать Дженсена как открытую книгу, но сейчас ему было проблематично это сделать. И реакция Дженсена ничего не проясняла.  
  
— Что? Зачем? В смысле, если ты так хочешь? Э, да, отличная идея.  
  
— Э, ну тогда я пойду, увидимся позже? — Миша встал и подхватил сумку.  
  
Дженсен смотрел в пол:  
  
— Конечно. Конечно. Да, увидимся позже.  
  
Миша успел выйти за дверь, когда Дженсен окликнул его:  
  
— Миша, подожди. — Дженсен подошёл к двери, взяв Мишу за запястье, втянул Мишу обратно в комнату и закрыл за ним дверь.  
  
— Джен..? Что случилось? Ты же знаешь, я сделаю что угодно, если могу помочь.  
  
— Через минуту ты можешь передумать. — Дженсен замолк, посмотрел в пол, затем на дверь, потом оглянулся в комнату, наконец, сделав вдох, принял решение и встретил вопросительный взгляд синих глаз Миши. В узкой «прихожей» комнаты они стояли друг к другу очень близко, и Дженсен не знал, что именно искал в лице Миши, но всё, что увидел, это беспокойство и волнение, и знал, что он был им причиной, знал, что Джаред был прав, и ему нужно было что-нибудь сделать. Потому что он и так уже рисковал потерять всё, что у них с Мишей было. Разве могло стать ещё хуже? Так что он наклонился и поцеловал его. Поцелуй был губы в губы, практически целомудренный, короткий, но, как Дженсен надеялся, в нём было достаточно намёка на то, что могло бы быть, если Миша решит согласиться.  
  
Отодвинувшись, Дженсен вновь взглянул на лицо Миши. Миша больше не выглядел обеспокоенным. И не выглядел испуганным. Он даже удивлённым не выглядел. Он выглядел так, как будто о чём-то задумался. Как будто пытался понять, не розыгрыш ли это. Дженсен не мог позволить ему счесть это розыгрышем, так что он снова наклонился и поцеловал его. На этот раз добавив чуть больше давления, чуть больше желания, и, снова взяв Мишу за запястье, обхватил пальцами тыльную сторону кисти. И спустя целую вечность по ощущениям Дженсена, но не больше микросекунды Миша ответил и также наклонился в поцелуй, его губы чуть приоткрылись и язык Дженсена успел изучить рот Миши, прежде чем они оторвались друг от друга, но не отводя глаз, оставаясь на расстоянии в считанные сантиметры.  
  
— Э, так это не проблема? — неуверенно спросил Дженсен.  
  
Вместо прямого ответа Миша спросил:  
  
— Так в этом было дело последние пару недель?  
  
— Вроде того. Прости.  
  
— Да, — сказал Миша.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ответ на твой вопрос: да, это не проблема.  
  
— О.  
  
Миша, всё так же не отводя взгляда, наклонился к Дженсену, отчего в узком пространстве «прихожей» тот оказался прижат к стене. Он высвободил запястье из хватки Дженсена, но затем снова соединил их руки, переплетя пальцы, и почувствовал, как сжали в ответ. Дженсен поднял свободную руку к шее Миши, касаясь нежной кожи ниже линии волос — той самой нежной кожи, которую он уже две недели мечтал поцеловать. Он притянул Мишу к себе, их губы соприкоснулись, потом надавили, раздвинулись, впуская языки, поначалу движения языков были неуверенные, но довольно быстро их увлекла борьба за доминирование. Миша и Дженсен пылко исследовали языками и зубами рты друг друга, посасывая, вылизывая, касаясь лишь уголков губ и ныряя в тёплую влажную мягкую глубину, в которой таилось безграничное обещание.  
  
В конце концов им пришлось прерваться вдохнуть воздуха, они тяжело дышали, как будто пробежали стометровку, губы казались чуть онемевшими.  
  
Миша смешливо фыркнул и покачал головой:  
  
— Ты избегал меня последние две недели.  
  
— Прости. — Дженсен чуть отодвинул Мишу, создавая между ними небольшое пространство, и посмотрел вначале на Мишу, потом вниз между ними: — Вот почему я избегал тебя. — Миша проследил его взгляд до его стояка, очертания которого были очень даже заметны под джинсами, затем вновь поднял взгляд к лицу Дженсена. Они долго смотрели друг на друга, как будто бы пытаясь понять, реально ли всё происходящее. Наконец Миша разрушил чары, взяв Дженсена за руку и подведя его к кровати. Они сели на её край — близко, касаясь друг друга, но не слишком, из-за новизны всё ещё ощущая неуверенность, они касались и ласкали друг друга: рук, плеч, кистей, лиц, волос, шеи, словно не могли даже на секунду потерять контакт. Они очень хорошо знали друг друга и в то же время совершенно не знали.  
  
Дженсен наклонился и поцеловал Мишу, подталкивая его лечь на кровать. Когда Миша улёгся, Дженсен встал над ним на колени, смотря на него сверху вниз. Миша просто глядел в ответ, возможно слегка нервничая.  
  
Дженсен встал с кровати, скинул ботинки, затем опустился и с Миши снял ботинки и носки. Он уже делал подобное, но при других обстоятельствах, так что в этот раз он уделил время, восхищаясь длинными узкими пальцами, загорелой кожей и отличными мышцами даже на ступнях.  
  
Миша чуть сместился на кровати, и Дженсен забрался обратно, встав на колени рядом с его грудью. Наблюдая за лицом Миши, он расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу рубашки и скользнул рукой внутрь, пробегаясь пальцами по ключице. И, лаская гладкую кожу чуть загрубевшими кончиками пальцев, заметил лёгкую дрожь у Миши на шее. Желая кожей почувствовать эту дрожь, он положил ему на шею ладонь второй руки, щетина под ладонью была непривычной, но не неприятной. Он мог почувствовать усилившееся биение Мишиного пульса. Сам Миша внимательно наблюдал за ним широко раскрытыми синими глазами.  
  
Дженсен расстегнул следующую пуговицу, затем третью и четвёртую. У Миши сбилось дыхание, когда он скользнул рукой по его грудной клетке, восхищаясь упругостью кожи плоской груди, ощущениями костей и мышц — и как всё это удивительно приятно чувствовалось под его пальцами.  
  
Миша поднял руку, забираясь под рубашку Дженсена и касаясь его кожи прямо над поясом джинсов, и от этого прикосновения давление в его джинсах возросло, отчего у Дженсена дёрнулась рука на Мишиной груди. Когда Миша скользнул пальцем под пояс джинсов и боксёров, лаская живот Дженсена от одного бока до другого, а затем завис на тонкой линии волос, ведущей от пупка вниз к пульсирующему члену, Дженсен довольно вздохнул.  
  
Нахуй неторопливость. Дженсен ухватил Мишу за плечо и перевернул его на живот. Удивившийся Миша весь напрягся.  
  
Дженсен наклонился к нему, уткнувшись лбом в плечо, прошептал: «Доверься» и почувствовал, как Миша под ним расслабился.  
  
Снова поднявшись на колени, Дженсен стянул с Миши рубашку. Огладил обеими руками его спину, наклонился и всосал нежную кожу на шее, подразнил её зубами. Выступающие лопатки показались ему удивительно эротичным зрелищем, и он пробежался по ним пальцами и языком. Когда Миша выгнул шею и попытался в поцелуе встретить вылизывающий его настойчивый язык, Дженсен положил руку ему на голову и мягко уткнул обратно.  
  
— Не смотри, не двигайся. — Он мог бы поклясться, что Миша в ответ простонал, и улыбнулся. Это было неожиданно.  
  
Дженсен встал и полностью разделся. Каждый раз, когда Миша пытался повернуться и посмотреть, Дженсен мягко утыкал его обратно. Раздевшись, он вновь забрался на кровать и оседлал Мишу, сев на ягодицы, так что его яички и член легли Мише на спину.  
  
В этот раз Миша совершенно точно простонал и выгнул спину, пытаясь создать трение между ним и Дженсеном. Дженсен был в грёбаном раю. От ощущения контакта горячей спины Миши с его крайне твёрдым членом он прикусил губу и сжал основание члена, не давая себе тут же кончить. Иначе это был бы один из самых смущающе коротких первых разов в его жизни.  
  
Когда Миша завозился под ним, пытаясь перевернуться на спину, Дженсен хватанул ртом воздух, едва сдержавшись и не кончив. Он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и приподнялся, давая Мише перевернуться.  
  
Миша был горячим. Покрасневшим. Его эрекция неудобно натягивала ширинку джинсов. Но Миша оглядывал Дженсена, и Дженсен позволил ему, наблюдая, как его взгляд скользит по его лицу, вниз к груди, к животу, и когда Мишин взгляд достиг паха и завис там, от такого внимания член Дженсена дёрнулся.  
  
Миша пробежался рукой по груди Дженсена, задевая соски и чувствуя, как они напрягаются под его прикосновением, и всё это время он внимательно наблюдал за членом Дженсена, запоминая на следующий раз, что возымело эффект, а что — нет. На следующий раз. Блядь, полчаса назад он даже не знал, что будет первый раз. Он поднял взгляд к лицу Дженсена.  
  
— Джинсы, — простонал он.  
  
— Что? — Дженсен уже едва соображал.  
  
— Джинсы. Нужно снять.  
  
На второй раз Дженсен всё-таки понял фразу, он встал на колени, всё так же нависая над Мишей, и расстегнул пояс его джинсов. Он начал неторопливо, но затем ускорился, споро расстегнув все пуговицы ширинки. Он мог почувствовать под тканью эрегированный член Миши, и Миша от ощущения его рук простонал в ответ. Он и не догадывался, что Миша в постели будет громким. Он и не задумывался об этом особо. И не знал, как на него это повлияет. Не подозревал, что как грёбаная нитка управляет марионеткой, так и звуки стонов Миши пойдут прямиком ему в член.  
  
Когда Дженсен скользнул пальцами под край боксёров и стянул их вместе с джинсами, Миша неосознанно толкнулся бёдрами, отчего их члены на секунду соприкоснулись — и это вызвало ещё стон у Миши и рваный выдох у Дженсена.  
  
Дженсен, посмотрев на Мишу, задумался, какого чёрта он так долго тянул, вся нервозность и страх последней пары недель были забыты.  
  
Он сместился ниже к бёдрам Миши, пока тот скидывал на пол джинсы и боксёры. Дженсен был очарован зрелищем: пенис Миши был загорелым, невероятно твёрдым, отличным от Дженсенового, головка была ярко-красная и на кончике блестела полупрозрачная капля. До него вдруг дошло: «Это моих рук дело». Это благодаря ему Миша стонал, корчился и толкался, и благодаря ему Мишин член истекал смазкой, как будто Миша вот-вот кончит. От осознания этого он почувствовал себя всесильным, но в то же время уязвимым, надеясь, что он оправдает Мишины ожидания.  
  
Он всё ещё смаковал ощущения от того, какой эффект он имел на тело Миши, и даже забыл про собственное, поэтому для него стало полной неожиданностью, когда Миша обхватил рукой его член и начал дрочить, подушечкой пальца скользнув по кончику, размазывая смазку вокруг головки. Дженсен выгнул спину, выдыхая:  
  
— О боже, о боже... — Почувствовав, как мышцы напряглись, он не успел остановить себя, и горячая светлая сперма выстрелила Мише на руку и живот. Миша продолжал дрочить, пока член окончательно не смягчился и Дженсен не начал стонать от неприятных ощущений из-за послеоргазменной сверхчувствительности.  
  
Когда Миша, отпустив его член, потянулся к собственному, Дженсен отмахнулся от его руки.  
  
— Позволь мне, — он улыбнулся, заменяя Мишину руку, раздвинул пальцы, дроча от яичек до кончика и обратно, и Миша под ним издал хриплый первобытный стон.  
  
— Дженсен, давай уже, пожалуйста, — рвано выдохнул Миша, и Дженсен, сменив хватку на более крепкую, начал быстро и ровно дрочить, чувствуя, как Миша под ним напрягается, зная, что тот был близко, с каждым движением надавливая большим пальцем на головку, чувствуя, как мышцы сжались, когда Миша кончил с долгим вибрирующим стоном, толкаясь в кулак Дженсена, пока он выдаивал его сквозь оргазменные судороги.  
  
Оба тяжело дышали, Дженсен рухнул на Мишу, а когда тот недовольно хрюкнул под его весом, он скатился в сторону.  
  
— Что ж, это было приятно. — Дженсен повернулся на бок лицом к своему партнёру, в его чертах читалось веселье.  
  
— Неплохо для первой попытки, — Миша улыбнулся в потолок. — В следующий раз будет лучше. — Он взял Дженсена за руку и прижал её к груди. Он замер, размышляя: — Когда ты перевернул меня, я подумал...  
  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Кажется, для этого нужен любрикант... А у меня его нет. И в любом случае ты нервничал.  
  
Миша фыркнул:  
  
— С каких пор то, что я нервничаю, тебя останавливает?  
  
— И то верно. — Дженсен перевернулся на спину. — Блядь, — Дженсен резко сел, взгляд метнулся к часам на тумбочке, — мы должны были прийти на ужин полчаса назад. — Он выглядел в полном ужасе, когда добавил: — Все поймут.  
  
Миша с Дженсеном пришли на ужин, опоздав более чем на час, так как, внезапно, душ занял больше времени, чем разумно было предполагать, но никто, казалось, не удивился и не возмутился.  
  
Джаред посмотрел на них с надеждой, и при виде виноватых лиц Дженсена и Миши его губы растянула понимающая улыбка. За столом сидели их друзья-коллеги из каста и съёмочной команды, и Дженсен пришёл в ужас, когда Джаред поприветствовал их через весь стол:  
  
— Всё норм. Я предупредил всех, что вы опоздаете, потому что занимаетесь примирительным сексом.  
  
Миша и Дженсен испуганно задержали дыхание, но никто, кроме них, не счёл, что слова Джареда были из ряда вон.  
  
Джаред подмигнул им и встал, заговорщицки прошептал:  
  
— Теперь вы знаете то, что все знали уже год.  
  
— Что? — одновременно переспросили Дженсен с Мишей.  
  
— О, вам надо перестать так делать. Это слишком мило. — Джаред сел обратно, смеясь, Миша с Дженсеном негодующе на него посмотрели. Джаред был совершенно счастлив, что наконец-то Дженсен и Миша знали, что они были вместе. И когда позже он подсунул Дженсену новый любрикант, который на всякий случай захватил, Дженсен решил, что пусть он был раздражающим ублюдком, но в то же время он был чертовски хорошим другом.


End file.
